


Help me?

by monstercupcakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Vibrator, sakuraoi - Freeform, virgin, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: **ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18 OR OLDER**Sakura and Hina have been in a relationship ever since they met in Hope's Peak, and have grown exceedingly close. On one night, when Hina once again requests for her girlfriend to stay in her room with her, she is in need of something other than protection.
Relationships: Sakura Ogami x Aoi Asahina, Sakura Oogami - Relationship, Sakura x aoi, Sakuraoi
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

It was not uncommon to see Sakura entering Hina's room. At this point, it was almost an expectation. The girls didn't mind their peers noticing this little detail, and of course no one dared to comment on their relationship. This was mostly because they were intimidated by Sakura's large build and confident stance, and feared what she may do to anyone who did. However, in reality, Sakura was really the softer of the two girls. She would confide in Hina about her insecurities, worries, and other things she needed support on, and Hina of course was there for her. 

As it turns out, some of the other student's ideas of what went on at night in Hina's room were correct. After three months of just occasionally sleeping over, doing regular things that girls do at sleepovers, like braiding eachothers hair, painting nails, etc, Aoi couldn't contain herself anymore. 

Sakura appeared out of the bathroom, her teal and yellow pajamas on, and sat next to Hina on the bed. Their hands brushed lightly, and Hina felt a shockwave through her body.  
She knew that she had feelings for the muscular lady, but she just couldn't bring herself to express them. In truth, she was scared.  
After a certain point, however, these feelings can't be pushed down any longer. 

"Sakura," She whispered, face completely red, and eyes pointed to the floor.  
Sakura looked at the slightly younger girl, her own heart nearly stopping. She acknowledged her with a small, "Yes?"  
"...Um..." She took a deep breath," I... need to tell you something, okay? Just please don't be weirded out becauseistillwanttobefriendsandIthinkyouresuchacoolpersonandandandand---"  
Sakura put her hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes with her bright blue eyes.  
"I like you, okay?" Hina finally confessed.  
"What?" Sakura breathed, shocked.  
Hina hid her face, and repeated herself, "I like you, Sakura. I like you a lot."  
Sakura couldn't help but smile. Actually, smile is an understatement. She absolutely beamed.  
Unable to control her happiness, she gave Aoi a huge, tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

After they became a real couple, things were quite a bit different at Hope's Peak.  
Now, the two girls shared a room, with 2 beds being pushed together to form one. Also, they were very open about the fact that they were together. They weren't ashamed of how they'd be seen, and frankly, didn't care. 

One thing about sharing a room, however, is that Hina never found the alone time for herself to, well, release certain urges.   
Aoi was able to sneak in a vibrator, which to this day she never knew if Monokuma had inspected it or not, and with Sakura staying with her, she of course could not utilize it.  
What Aoi didn't know is that Sakura was struggling with the same thing. She was used to getting her stress out via exercise as well as self pleasure, and without the latter, she was beginning to feel quite a degree more tense.

Once again, the tension grew between the two girls one fateful night. 

After Hina returned to the room from retreiving donuts from the kitchen, she found Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, reading a book from the library. She was suprised at this sight, as Sakura usually was dead tired at this time of night.   
Hina abandoned the donut on a nearby table and sat next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the larger girl. Sakura smiled and closed her book. She reached down and gave the swimmer a kiss on the forehead gently. Aoi sat up, and asked, "Hey, Saki... Can you kiss me, for real?"  
Sakura blushed hard, and nodded without hesitation.   
Hina was a virgin, and had only ever kissed a boy in fourth grade, so Sakura's gentle, sweet, and loving kiss was something she not only welcomed, but joined in on as well. Sakura sneaked her tounge into the swimmer's supple mouth, and soon enough, they were making out passionately. Aoi being Aoi, couldn't help but make the first move, so she grabbed onto the bigger girl and pulled her into a deep embrace as they kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura had imagined this moment for so long. Now, she was living out all the dirty thoughts she had as she'd watch Hina do squats. 

Hina relinquished her power to Sakura subtly, by letting the burly girl to push her onto her back onto the bed. Sakura continued to kiss her as she did so, not wanting to lose that feeling of pure ectasy. Hina broke away from the kiss, much to Sakura's displeasure.  
"What's the matter, Hina?" Asked Sakura sweetly.  
"N-nothing," Asahina said with a shaky voice, "C-can you get...no...nevermind." She immediately regretted even considering asking her for...that.   
"Hina...tell me. If it will please you, I will be happy," Sakura reassured, not even knowing what the petite girl had in mind.

"Sakura, can you...help me?"  
"What do you need help with, my love?" Sakura prodded as she moved a strand of hair from Hina's face.  
"Listen...I've never been able to have an... you know... and I like to be the bottom anyways... so, could you um..." Aoi mumbled shyly, looking away. Sakura was thrilled to know that Hina had just the exact thing in mind that she did.   
"I surely can help you. Now, what is it that you wanted me to retreive?"  
"It's a vibrator, and its in the drawer over there," Hina added, "Oh, and Saki... could you also do one more thing for me?"   
Sakura nodded.  
"When you...erm...help me... could you not stop until...you know?" Hina requested. With a lustful grin, Sakura nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura powered on the vibrator, and set it to the lowest setting. Then, she positioned Hina properly, and seated herself near the bottom of the bed, at the younger girl's feet. She gave her one final kiss before guiding her clothed legs apart.  
"Ready?" Sakura asked, recieving a quick and determined nod from Hina.   
Sakura placed one hand on the swimmer's upper thigh, and used the other to guide the vibrator up and down the girl's sex.   
She guided the vibrator directly onto Hina's clit through her set of pajamas and panties, so the young girl could get accustomed to the new sensation. Soon, the pajamas came off, leaving Hina with just her delicate, light blue panties on. Sakura felt herself becoming moist at the sight of her lovely girlfriend on her back, legs spread and submitting to her. She moved her hand from the girl's thigh to her belly as she increased the level of the vibrating toy. Hina let out an unintentional gasp at that. It took all of Sakura's strength to not melt at that sweet sound. 

This cycle continued for a while, until Sakura finally hit the sixth setting on the vibrator. At this point, Hina was bucking against the toy, mewling, and arching her back. Sakura had to almost fight to keep the toy on the girl's special little spot, since she was moving so much. Due to this, she made the executive decision to take off her panties to expose her clit so that she could have easier access. 

Hina was feeling absolutely overcome with pleasure. She felt it building and building, and it was so intense that she almost wanted to stop. Without her control, her legs were beginning to close around her girlfriend's hands.   
Remembering Hina's request, Sakura utilized her strength to pin Hina's leg to the bed, so that she could not interfere with the process, intentionally or otherwise.   
Along with that, she also turned the level up.


End file.
